Ringo Andou
Ringo Andou is the main protagonist of the Modern Puyo Puyo series of the 2010s era. She is a Smart young girl who sometimes loves to go on adventures, while she is somewhat timid to try out new things. Ringo came from Suzura, a fictional town somewhere in Japan. In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, she also made several playable appearances outside of Puyo Puyo. Ringo's Nintendo rival is Rei Fujiwara, but because Rei is not Fairy of the Flowers, Rei is not in Smash, not even a trophy + spirit, so in regards of third Puzzle Game Protagonist, Ringo is pretty much unstoppable, and Ringo, unfortunately doesn't have an SNK corporate ally/rival. Character Biography and Appearance See here for her role in the series overall. However, Ringo has something that causes her to Evolve when in a certain Puyo Puyo game, she, Arle, and Amitie were NEARLY KILLED in the Climax! In the common timeline, Ringo is seen having green eyes, but in the Fantendo Switch timeline, she has red eyes, which also dictates that she has powers inside of her. This is done to make sure that Amitie and Ringo have different eyes, because in the common timeline, it ws very boring to see Amitie, Ringo, and Ally having green eyes. This resulted in Ally having brown eyes and Arle having blue eyes ever since Ally debuted. Ringo's Puyo Hairclip is also red. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Ringo has a COMPLETELY different storyline RIGHT after she defeated Dark Arle for the first time. Puyo Puyo 7 (Fantendo Switch alternate history): Starting off the altered changes, After defeating Dark Arle, Amitie managed to sneak off and create a portal, allowing her to escape, and taking Ringo With her. The cutscene goes normal like how the common timeline goes, but Amitie creates a portal for her and Ringo to escape, and Satan's role in Act 4 is replaced by Amitie and Satan takes her place instead, giving good justice for Amitie in this game. After Ringo, Arle, and Amitie defeat Ecolo, Ringo then challenges Arle and Amitie to one TRUE Puyo Puyo battle, which is a THREE-WAY Fever Battle. During this fight, Ringo has a sudden change where she became DEAD serious and wants to ACTUALLY Kick Arle and Amitie's butts because the reason Ringo has is that she fought an amnesiac Amitie and a Mind-Controlled Arle, and Ringo feels betrayed. After Ringo won, Arle and AMitie thought she is going to kill them, until Ringo abruptly changes back to her cheerful old self who then hugs Arle and Amitie with joy. Ringo states that her final fight againt Arle and Amitie is worth of her becoming a citizen in Primp Town, and she agrees to leave her old home behind. Maguro and Risukuma then join in. In the end, Ringo, Arle, and Amitie live happily ever after. Puyo Puyo 20th (Fantendo Switch alternate history): Ringo's story has her wandering off in Primp town to find new stuff she has never been exposed, as she is easily curious. She ended up fighting against Ecolo who hosts a tournament that he himself will participate. In the Final Route, he challenges the heroes to fight him and Satan. In the epilogue, Ringo, Arle, and Amitie still wonder if Ecolo has a change of heart through the last fight. Puyo Puyo Tetris (Fantendo Switch alternate history): In Puyo Puyo Tetris, the Tetris characters PURPOSELY invade Primp Town, causing all sorts of humiliation as they boast Tetris being better than Puyo Puyo. This angers Ringo and she demands a big tournament of Puyo Puyo against Tetris to prove them wrong. Tee is impressed with Ringo, but became Ringo's new Arch Enemy when Ecolo decides to redeem himself in the climax where RIngo and her friends will EXILE the Tetris characters to obscurity, and when Tee and all his friends are defeated, they are BANISHED back to the Tetris world, and Ringo threatens them: "AND DON'T COME BACK!" In the epilogue, Ringo, Arle, and Amitie celebrate their victory in Primp Town magic school. Playable Roles in other games In the Fantendo Switch timeline, outside from Puyo Puyo, Ringo has been a playable character in 2 games, such as being a Super Smash Bros. Fighter (Ringo Andou is the FIRST character to become a Second Echo Fighter to an already existing character: Arle Nadja, the First SEGA character to get an Echo Fighter, and also the First Character overall to get MULTIPLE Echo Fighters), and as a Mario Kart racer, to make up for her absence in the Sonic & SEGA Superstars series. As a Smash Fighter Ringo is Arle's Second Echo Fighter, and the First character to be an Echo Fighter of a pre-existing character who has an Echo Fighter. So, her moves are identical to Arle and Amitie, but since she doesn't have any elemental magic knowledge, her attacks are mostly electric based. And as such, Fire/Flame, Ice Storm/Blizzard, Thunder/Lightning Bolt, Heaven Ray/Faerie Fire, and Bayoen are replaced by Sine, Cosine, Tangent, Integral, and Permutation. Miscellaneous Alternate Costumes # Default (20th outfit) # Puyo Puyo 7 outfit # Reversed default outfit color # School iDOL outfit (A new original outfit) # Explorer outfit (Quest and/or Touch) # Puyo Puyo Tetris outfit # Maguro's color scheme (Maguro Sasaki is the Third DLC Assist trophy, a Legendary Support Spirit that boosts your Up Special power and costs 1 slot, and a Mii Costume) # Risukuma's color scheme # Ecolo's color scheme # Custom Blue color scheme # Custom Orange color Scheme # Custom Purple color scheme Idle animations Ringo's idle animations are the same as Arle's and Amitie's. Cheer Ringo Andou You're Our Superstar!! Ringo Andou You're Our Superstar!! Ringo Andou You're Our Superstar!! Taunts # Ringo points forwards saying: "I shall be your opponent!" # Ringo raises her left hand saying: "I'll Solve them all!" # Ringo crosses her arms saying: "You're not afraid, are you?" Victory Animations # Ringo holds an Apple, tosses it around while saying: "That was Perfect!" # Ringo juggles multiple apples, and catches them in a basket, saying: "Awesome!" # Ringo dances around, strikes a pose, and laughs happily. Losing animation Ringo applauses to the winner, smiling, meaning she isn't prone to being dazed after losing. As a Kart racer General Information In the game: Super Mario Kart Ultimate, as a DLC Racer, Ringo is medium weight, and her stats are EXACTLY the same as Arle Nadja and Amitie. Her kart, the Velvet, representing the Mazda RX-8 Second Generation, is a medium weight kart with the Acceleration of 3.8, top speed of 5.4, handling of 4.8, grip of 4.3, and aerodynamics of 5.0. The wheels are set to Slicker as Default, and the Glider is set to Standard Glider as default. However, Ringo's kart is NOT customizable and is the ONLY tuner kart which Aerodynamics set that cannot be customized. This is confirmed by Nintendo and SEGA officially stating that the Velvet is pre-built as a Track car. Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos Ringo shares the same story mode intro with Arle Nadja, Amitie, Load Ran, and Time Buttermitt. She shares cutscenes with the DLC racers who share their cutscenes with her, except the Base Game racers. She shares the same Epilogue with Arle and Amitie. In Race 1-2, Ringo drives along the track, only for Shulk to cut her line of driving, and challenges her to a race. In Race 1-6, Ringo is at the starting line where she then saw Mario, Link, Samus, Ness, and Pikachu who also pulled in. When the race starts, as Ringo follows them, she saw some Big Boulders falling to the tracks. The 5 rival racers then use the boulders against Each Other. However, Ringo attacks them with a Blue Shell, prompting them to knock her off the track. The race then ensues. In Race 3-2, Ringo is at the Metropolis Neon area, where she is at a 4-way Intersection, waiting for a green light. Then, she saw two Inkling Girls: the Orange one and the Purple one, who then drift in circles at Ringo. And then the seductive Pink Octoling Girl in her Wild Wing kart also arrives with her crew members (2 Octoling Girls and 2 Octoling Boys (Pink in color) driving the OktoKart JF karts), and the 3 Splatoon girls challenge Ringo to a race. While the chaotic Orange Inkling Girl insults Ringo, the Pink Octoling Girl just stares at Ringo, winks, and revs her engine,while the Purple Inkling Girl just loudly revs her kart's engine with a mean streak. Ringo accepts the challenge anyway. In Race 4-2, Ringo, Arle, and Amitie are at the Mountain area. They are at the supermarket, buying some snacks, while waiting for the next race. They have a talk with each other, which is about why they have never been invited to Sonic and his SEGA friends' racing tournament, and their first racing invitation was from Mario and not Sonic. Amitie thinks Sonic doesn't have enough invitation for the three of them. Arle believes that Sonic forgot about inviting them, but Ringo believes that Sonic is too scared because they are just naturally aspirated. Sonic arrives at the Supermarket, and he told the girls the truth why they aren't invited. It's not that Sonic was afraid of them, or Forgot about them, or running out of invitation cards that day, it's because of Sonic's Friends, THEY DIDN'T WANT Arle to race. Tails thinks Arle is a Show Off, Amy thinks Amitie is too Gullible, and Knuckles thinks Ringo is "Just a Girl". This of course angers Arle, Amitie, and Ringo. Sonic knew this is gonna happen, but the girls aren't mad at him, but mad with his friends. RIngo then challenges Sonic to a race, as a message to Tails and Sonic's friends that She, Arle, and Amitie are NOT to mess with. They drive away, bumping into Link and Zelda, and the race between Puyo Puyo Girls against Link and Zelda ensues in the mountain. Arle and Amitie share this cutscene. In Race 6-5, Ringo is at the coastal parking spot. In the area, Thiana, Mametchi, Jill Dozer, Time Buttermitt, and the ACNL Pink Villager Girl also happen to take a parking at the spot. Later, some Yoshis are racing away with some stolen Shield Karts, Wario and Waluigi are attacking the Yoshis with Red Shells. Ringo and the racers parked next to her saw this as an Opportunity to prove Wario, Waluigi, and the Yoshis that Ringo, Thiana, Jill Dozer, Mametchi, Time Buttermitt, and the ACNL Pink Villager Girl can be better than the ones chasing each other. Time Buttermitt and Mametchi are the only two sharing this cutscene. In Race 7-8, Ringo SMASHES into the TV broadcasting room, and forces the employees inside to spread the Racing tournament's TV show airing to the Sonic universe. They have no choice but to do so. Ringo then proceeds with Arle and Amitie to the starting line, at the MOST DANGEROUS Race Track. Lip, Windy, and Sherbet; Marth, Pit, and Shulk; Three Inkling Boys (The Orange one, the Yellow one, and the Purple one); Ness, Lucas, and Rosalina; Rosie, Margie, and Isabelle are also present at the track. An Extremely Dangerous 6 team Racing Royale race takes place. Ringo's action is to send the message to Sonic's friends who aren't participating. Arle and Amitie share this cutecene and race. This cutscene caused an iconic quote. Ringo says: "TAILS AND KNUCKLES, ONCE I AM DONE WITH THEM, I AM GOING AFTER YOU NEXT!" In Race 8-5, Ringo is at the Metropolis Highway area, and she is having a SERIOUS battle against Pac-Man, Banjo-Kazooie, and Don-Chan. The latter three also share this cutscene and Race 8-7 event. The cutscene has the latter three chasing Ringo down the highway, going through Giant Loop where Don-CHan throws a Blue Shell, Ringo reverses, and the Blue Shell instead attacks Banjo-Kazooie and Pac_Man. As a Pop iDOL In the Syn Sophia Three-way Pretty Series title: Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival, Ringo is a Playable guest character in the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance Exclusive of the game, and her song used is the vocal rendition of her theme. Arle and Amitie also make their debut here as well. Ringo's iDOL form became the TRUE HEROIC form of her: School iDOL Ringo, debuting in Puyo Puyo Fever 3. Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise Ringo, along with Arle, Amitie, and Ally also make their appearances in Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise as playable characters. She also met the other characters crossing over in this game such as Panel de Pon's Lip, Windy, Thiana, and Flare; Neptune and Vert from Neptunia, Inkling Girl, Octoling Girl, Bayonetta, Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, and Patako Amatsuka. Senran Kagura Crossover Paradise marks Ringo's second appearance in the Busty-Ninja Musou-Beat'em-Up series after Peach Beach Splash. In the Senran Kagura series, Ringo has grown to 19 years old, presumably one year after Puyo Puyo Chronicles. Arle, Amitie, and Ally also follow suit in aging. With Ringo having matured canonically, she has grown a pair of medium-large sized breasts just like Arle and her butt has grown to the same size as Asuka's butt. Basically, Ringo, Arle, and Amitie's butt size are EXACTLY the same as Asuka's. Role in the community Ringo is known as the third protagonist of the series she came from, and she is joked to be the "Knuckles the Echidna" of the series by gamers, and She, like Arle and Amitie, has a very healthy fandom, but when the day that she is announced as the first ever Second Echo Fighter to the first Ground Breaker character: Arle (And Amitie as the first Echo Fighter) in the Super Smash Bros. series comes, she has gained a HORRIBLE fandom and a TERRIFYING hatedom Online! Why her fandom is full of highly intelligent people (Healthy) # Mature and good spirited people. # Fantastic fanarts (Even the NSFW ones) # The same reasons with Arle and Amitie fans' good sides. Why the other side is toxic? # The Toxic fans OVERPRAISE HER LIKE A GOD TO EXTREME LEVELS, Even Arle and Amitie suffer this Overrespect too! # Ringo's Smash Echo debut as the first ever SECOND ECHO FIGHTER also GOT HER INTO THE MEME CHAOS!! # Toxic fans of her also BULLIED the Other Fandoms of Unlikely Gaming Characters, and Thrown SUPERHUMILIATING Insults! # These Insane Baboons also SPAMMED Ringo's Catchphrases in the Online Scenes of Super Smash Bros! # These people SHOEHORN HER into Literally Everything in Existence! Seriously?! Why did they go so far to boost a Puzzle Game Character's Popularity?! Why her haters are Gulible Idiots? (Toxic) # The hatebase for SEGA's Red-haired Quirky girl came from the ALREADY Toxic Super Smash Bros. Fandom, Puzzle games hatedom, Anime hatedom, and the infamous Puyo Puyo hatedom. # The haters have no knowledge of the character. Ringo was born as the new leading protagonist during the 2010s to give the game franchise a third Hero, and Arle was turned Evil beause SEGA tried to appeal to the Edgelords during that time. # The haters came from Edgelords and Toxic children who are borderline to games not intended for them such as Call of Duty, Fortnite, PUBG, Team Fortress 2, Counter Strike, FNAF, Mortal Kombat, DOOM, Grand Theft Auto, and many more Western M-Rated games. They say they hate Ringo because she is NOT appealing to them (If you hate her, you souldn't look up to Puyo Puyo or Super Smash Bros. in the first place!) # These haters also came from the ones who wanted their favourite gaming characters to join the roster instead of her. For example: #* The haters want SONIC characters to join Smash, and not Joker or Arle or Amitie or Ringo or NiGHTS or Reala, such as the fandoms of: Miles Tails Prower, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, and these people think SEGA should only add Sonic characters and not anyone else. #* They say bad things such as: "WHO IS THIS B*TCH", "NOBODY WANTS THAT THOT", "WEEBSH*T", "WHY THIS SL*T AND NOT (Insert Unlikely Character here)", and "SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN A SPIRIT!", which is extremely vile and very mean-spirited to the people who are excited for Arle's Smart and Quirky Echo Fighter. #* The haters also came from people who want other characters to join Smash in a Toxic way, such as: Unlikely Characters (Doomguy, Scorpion, Baldi, Tetriminos, Fortnite Guy, Sora, Steve (Minecraft), Sans, and many others), Assist Trophy characters (Waluigi, Ashley, Isaac, Shadow the Hedgehog, Bomberman, Shovel Knight, etc.), and even Non-Gaming characters (Son Goku, Shrek, SpongeBob, Iron Man, Shaggy, and The Powerpuff Girls. # Ringo's haters also came from the Powerpuff Girls fandom simply because the team name Puyo Puyo Girls, had the same initials as the Powerpuff Girls team name, and the Powerpuff Girls fans claim that SEGA's three Puzzle game girls' team name ripped off the Powerpuff Girls, which isn't true since despite the fact that the team name Puyo Puyo Girls was made official, SEGA has no intention for the title to coincidentally match. They also make up stupid excuses that Bubbles is better than Amitie, when they don't realize that some people can actually try to like both. #* This Flame War was started with an atrocious DeviantArt user by the name of PuyoRiderZNarutoDigi/Puyo-Elements who is notorious for requesting Arle×Amitie fanarts and to near-NSFW, which is AGAINST DeviantArt in some way, and the user states that he hates the idea for SEGA and Cartoon Network to cross-over with each other, saying some bad nonsense like that it will ruin SEGA and Nintendo's relationship, or that the Puyo Puyo Characters could easily get killed by the Powerpuff Girls. # Those who are not happy with Ringo, and by expansion: Arle and Amitie, Puyo Puyo entirely, and the Puzzle Game genre also say these things like: "NOBODY CARES ABOUT PUYO PUYO!" or "F*CK PUYO PUYO!" or "WE WANT SOMEONE EDGY, NOT SOMEONE FOR BABIES!" or "FPS GAMES RULE PUZZLE GAMES DROOL!" Trivia # Prior to being an Echo Fighter, Ringo was considered to be a Primary Attack type spirit with 3 support slots, but due to the fact that Puyo Puyo is gaining popularity in the West, and that Masahiro Sakurai wants a video game character that can actually BREAK one specific limit, which is that one character can only have one echo fighter, Ringo is immediately confirmed as Arle's second Echo Fighter, making Ringo Andou, the first Fighter to officially break an official rule: One Echo Fighter for each character. # In the common world, Arle is probably the only Puyo Puyo character to be chosen as a Smash Fighter with no one else being her echo fighter, but whether Arle made it to Smash or Not, in the Fantendo Switch Timeline, since Arle is immediately announced alongside Joker and NiGHTS, along with Amitie as Arle's first Echo Fighter, and that Ringo is also Arle's Echo Fighter, the Puyo Puyo trio can be played for the First Time in Smash since DEBUT at once. # Because Ringo is the first character to officially be GROUNDBREAKING, the Toxic Smash Fans suddenly raged like Manchildren because the character that they are EXPECTING to be the Ground Breaking Element should be: Sora from Kingdom Hearts, the Doom Slayer, Crash Bandicoot, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Any Grand Theft Auto Protagonist, Steve from Minecraft, Fortnite Guy, Ashley, Geno, Paper Mario, and Waluigi. # Ever since Ringo became a Smash Fighter, she has gotten a Big following, either Toxic or Not. # Not only Ringo became the Second Echo Fighter of Arle, and despite the Toxicity Outrage, Ringo is also a Mario Kart racer. The reason she is in the Kart Racing game is to make up for her absence in the Sonic & SEGA Superstars series. Arle Nadja and Amitie are also Playable racers in Mario Kart for the same reason. # Ringo, not only gained a Big Boost of Popularity that leads her to become the Main Protagonist in the next mainline Puyo Puyo game, but also suffers from a Toxic Hatebase. The Toxic haters came from the Extremely Toxic Smash Fandom, who wanted their favourite characters to join Smash, and they cried like immature babies when Ringo is announced as the first playable character to be a Second Echo Fighter. # Ringo's role as a Second Echo Fighter to a Character who already has an Echo Fighter is a completely different scenario in Super Smash Bros, and this stunt cannot be pulled in the Common timeline. Gallery Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Crossover Element Category:Japanese School Student Category:Humans with Magic powers Category:Mario Kart series Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Mages Category:SEGA Characters